


Day 26: Food

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [27]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Backstory, Campbell is 19, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, No Smut, Sad Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill hums gently as he feels Campbell chew and then swallow, his throat contracting as the grape moves down.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Day 26: Food

**Author's Note:**

> So this hasn't got smut but it was an idea I had a while back and it fit to the theme of food. So hope you still enjoy it. :)

“Campbell why didn’t you eat your lunch?” Bill walks in from the kitchen holding the wrapped up plate of food. “Wasn’t hungry.” He says, laying on the sofa on his front drawing. “Scootch over.” Bill taps the back of Campbell’s legs, the boy lifting them up and then resting them back down in the man’s lap. “Did you eat breakfast?” Bill asks, tracing his fingers down the back of Campbell’s legs taking off his socks to get to his feet. “No.” Bill’s hands still. “Turn around, look at me.” Campbell rolls onto his back looking up at Bill. “What have I told you before? About eating?” Campbell shrugs, pulling his leg up so he could rest the notebook against it and continue drawing. “Campbell.” Bill takes hold of the notebook, lifting it away from him. “I wasn’t hungry so why eat.” Campbell says, trying to reach out for the notebook. “You need to eat.” Bill gets up, moving over to pick the plate up and walking over to put it back in the fridge instead grabbing a few different things and resting them on a plate. “Campbell, are you hungry now?” Campbell tries to look at what Bill was doing. “No I’m not.” Campbell tells Bill, moving up on his knees. “Lay down on the sofa and close your eyes.” Bill instructs, getting a knife and chopping a few of the items on the plate.

“Bill?” Campbell holds an arm out as he hears a plate rest on the table. Bill pulls his bowtie off, resting a hand down to stroke the boy’s cheek with his hand. “I’m going to tie something around your eyes, just in case you open them.” Campbell lifts his head as Bill ties his bowtie over the boy’s eyes. “What are we doing?” Bill shushes him gently, trailing a hand down Campbell’s chest. “We’re just going to have some fun. Don’t worry.” Campbell whines a little as Bill moves his hand away. Bill rubs his finger over the cube of ice, wetting his finger, moving it over to Campbell’s lips, brushing over them. “Bill.” Campbell gasps letting Bill’s fingers slip into his mouth. “Best to keep quiet, just relax.” Campbell moves his tongue over the end of Bill’s fingers before sucking on them gently. “Good boy.” Bill pulls his fingers out, a line of drool slipping down his chin. He turns, picking up a grape between his fingers and resting it against Campbell’s lips. “Open your mouth.” Bill leans down, kissing the boy’s cheek moving down to rest his lips against Campbell’s neck as he pushes the grape in. Bill hums gently as he feels Campbell chew and then swallow, his throat contracting as the grape moves down. 

“No more.” Campbell says, reaching up to try and catch Bill’s hand. “You need to eat.” Bill tells the boy, pressing the spoon past his lips and into his mouth. Campbell chokes on the yogurt as it slips down his throat. “Bill.” Campbell whispers, trying to keep his teeth gritted to prevent any more food. “You need food.” Bill tells him again, looking back to what now was far more than the few pieces of fruit on a plate. “I’m not hungry.” Campbell splutters, trying to sit up but Bill’s hand keeps him still. The boy sobs, trying to turn his head away from the food being pressed against it. His lack of sight made things worse, never knowing what he was going to be fed until it hit his mouth. “Please Bill.” Campbell whimpers, pushing Bill away with his hands, his feet trapped in between Bill’s legs. “You need to.” Campbell notes the slight break of Bill’s voice, his hand relieving pressure from the boy’s chest. He noticed the food being moved away from his mouth and landing back on the plate. Campbell sits up moving his hands behind his back to pull at the simple tie that trapped his sight. When the bowtie falls from his eyes he sees the mess of food on the coffee table and he sees the man sobbing next to it. Campbell shuffles closer, sliding a hand onto Bill’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Bill?” 

“You won’t remember this well but.” They were sat in the bathroom; Bill clad in a dressing gown sat on the edge of the bath and Campbell wrapped in a towel sat on the bathmat fresh from their shower. “A few months ago, uh I left for work like usual and you went to the library just a normal thursday.” He pauses swallowing. “On the way back from work I found you on the sidewalk just outside our house, just mere steps away from the front door. You were laid beaten and bruised, head resting in a puddle.” Campbell looks up, fidgeting with the end of his towel. “I rushed to you, picking up your limp body and took you into the house. I sedated you, thought it was much better than you waking up in so much pain.” Bill lets out a shaky breath, blinking a few times. “I cleaned you up, put you in the bath. I sewed up all the cuts and wrapped your wrist in bandage. Resting you under the covers, laying by you until the sedation wore off.” Campbell shuffles his feet into himself, sitting up more. “You were really weak when you woke up, so weak. I tried to call in sick for work, make an excuse but it didn’t work so I had no choice but to go in.” Campbell shuffles over, leaning back against the bath and wrapping his arms around Bill’s leg. “When I came back you had thrown up everywhere, I found you on the kitchen floor. You must’ve wanted to get some food but collapsed. Everything you ate you ended up throwing up. I-.” Campbell presses a kiss to Bill’s leg as the man breaks down. 

“I’m okay Bill.” Campbell whispers, grabbing the man’s hand that rests on the side of the bath. “I’m right here.” Bill nods sadly, squeezing Campbell’s hand gently. “You got so ill from not being able to eat. So weak. They took you into hospital in an ambulance. I sat by your bedside as they fed you this liquid through a syringe. They would force it past your lips, press the liquid into your mouth and down your throat.” Campbell whimpers a little from hearing what he’d gone through. “You were so weak that you’d only be awake for moments at a time. They fed you when you were asleep they always said it was easier that way; not that you could fight back anyway.” Bill scoffs. “It was days, weeks until you could eat solid food. But once you did they just sent you home. Like you were fixed, you weren’t fixed.” Bill brushes a thumb over the boy’s hand. “It was a struggle to get you to eat. Too scared of throwing up if you did. I had to force you to eat but I’d sedate you first, it was more humane that way.” Bill hears the boy sob, memories flowing back into him. “I don-.” Bill lowers himself onto the bath mat next to Campbell, wrapping an arm around him to pull him into his side. “You don’t have to say anything.” Bill says, pressing his lips against the boy’s head feeling his body shaking from crying. “It’s all over now.” Bill whispers, brushing his hand up and down the boy’s back. 


End file.
